Hello, Goodbye
by Lais.Potter
Summary: Fic criada para o Projeto Twist and Shout 2.0, seção JL, forum 6V.


Olá, pessoas!

Essa fic fora criada para o projeto Twist and Shout da seção JL, do 6V.

E eu espero que tenha conseguido fazer algo que valha a pena ser lido ;D

No mais, boa leitura!

* * *

><p>"Tão cedo na biblioteca?" ele perguntou se aproximando da ruiva na mesa.<p>

"Quem deveria estar surpreso com tal fato deveria ser eu, pois não é da sua natureza estar na biblioteca, não é Potter?" soltou num tom irônico.

"Nossa, essa doeu." Colocou as mãos sobre o peito fingindo dor, sentando-se ao seu lado. "Você sabe que eu não negligencio, muito, a biblioteca." Ela apenas riu.

"Não sabia que conhecia palavras difíceis."

"Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Lily." Sorriu-lhe maroto.

"Antes que faça qualquer coisa, fique sabendo que não estou interessada em nada que diga respeito a você." Ele apenas riu. "E não precisa esconder sua decepção, existem outras várias garotas que gostariam de saber tudo sobre você, Potter."

"Oh, mas esse é o problema, Evans." Ela lhe encarou surpresa. "Nenhuma delas é você." Ele lhe sorriu galanteador.

"Potter, por favor." Rolou seus olhos. "Porque você ainda tenta?"

"Não sei, talvez goste de receber um não seu todas as vezes que tenta ser agradável." Deu de ombros.

"Ser agradável? Por um acaso já se deu ao trabalho de procurar o significado dessa palavra? Porque você é tudo, menos agradável." Ele nada respondeu, apenas levantou-se da cadeira e sumiu por um dos vários corredores da biblioteca.

Lily o observou intrigada, James não era do tipo que saia no meio de uma discussão. O moreno, normalmente, levava a discussão até o momento no qual a ruiva não mais aquentava e se retirava. Sempre fora ela quem saira, nunca James.

"Bem, de acordo com esse dicionário, sim, eu sou uma pessoa agradável." Falou fechando o grosso livro e voltando-se a se sentar. "Já você..."

"Perdão?" ela perguntou-lhe incrédula.

Como ele ousava falar tal absurdo? Ela não era agradável? Por Merlin, ela poderia ser tudo, menos desagradável! A maior prova disso era que não lançava um azaração na direção do moreno quando ele lhe tirava a paciência, como agora

"Bem, você sempre solta respostas acidas a minha quando lhe faço uma pergunta e posso jurar que nunca a vi sorrir, sinceramente, a mim."

"Não saiu sorrindo a torto e a direita e quando o faço, faço apenas com meus amigos."

"Pensei que fossemos amigos." Ela sorriu fraco.

"Amigos não serve para nós, James." Soltou voltando-se para seu livro.

"Pelo menos você me chamou de James, já é alguma coisa." Sorriu à ruiva. "Agora, só precisamos arrancar um sorriso sincero."

"Duvido que consigas." Passou uma pagina de seu livro.

"Isso é um desafio?"

"Ache o que quiser."

E o silêncio caiu sobre eles. Lily estava tentando ler seu livro sobre poções, contudo, não o conseguiu, pois sentia os olhos do outro em si e isso lhe tirava toda a concentração. O que ele queria, afinal?

"O que você quer, afinal?" perguntou desistindo de sua leitura.

"Você." Soltou simplesmente. Lily sorriu ao tom que o moreno usara. Ele falara num tom tão singelo que não teve como conter o riso.

"Você é inacreditável, Potter."

"Inacreditavelmente bonito?" Mas uma vez ela sorriu.

"Inacreditavelmente arrogante." Ele deu de ombros.

"Se você diz." Ele arrastou sua cadeira para mais próximo dela. "Acho que já chega disso, não?" Sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva

"Não sei, até estava gostando de reviver o passado." Soltou brincalhona.

"Pois eu não." Beijou o vale entre o pescoço e ombro de Lily.

"Foi você quem começou."

"Nunca pensei que você levaria a frente isso, você sabe que eu adoro vê-la com raiva." A ruiva apenas o sorriu. "Agora, que tal retomarmos o tempo que perdemos com essa discussão boba?"

"Não a achei boba e acho que deverias ter mais dela, sabe? Reviver o passado e dizem que se o casal não tiver suas briguinhas; cai na rotina." Falou enlaçando o pescoço do outro.

"Oh, é impossível que nós cairmos na rotina, Srta. Evans." Ela lhe sorriu.

"Acho que tenho que concordar com você." Beijou-lhe levemente. "Agora, por favor, será que você poderia me deixar estudar?"

"Depende, o que ganharei com isso?" perguntou maroto.

"Apenas saberá quando me deixar estudar." Soltou o pescoço do moreno.

"Não gosto de me arriscar." Enlaçou a cintura da outra.

"Adeus, James." Falou tentando se soltar dos braços do namorado.

James apenas riu da tentativa da outra e a beijou.

"Olá, Lily." E voltou a beijá-la.

* * *

><p>Bem, o que acharam?<p>

Não sei se ficou confusa a fic ou não... E muito menos se deu pra entrar no clima de contradição, uma vez que o tema dessa fic era a música Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles... Mas eu queria retratar algo bem simples, sabem? Algum momento na vida do James e da Lily durante Hogwarts (;

Enfim, deixem seus reviews sobre o que acharam dessa fic e beijinhos ;D


End file.
